


Starfish Drunk

by AshNa



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol EVERYWHERE, Drunk idiots, Gen, Starfish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNa/pseuds/AshNa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his body intakes alcohol he turns into a starfish... Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfish Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend was talking about drunk people and this poped into that rotten head of mine so..  
> Ta da~

 

The door creaked open and Nitori squinted his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Finding the switch, he turned on the lights blinking furiously as he was momentarily blinded by the lights. The room was empty and Nitori was glad that his senpai wasn’t there for the time being. He didn’t want Rin to find out.

Locking the door, he made his way towards his closet and reached in dragging out a bottle of clear white liquid from under the pile of clothes that he had stuffed in absentmindedly. Nitori wasn’t sure what to do with the bottle of sake that his older siblings have thrusted upon him on his latest visit telling him to let go and enjoy his teenage years to the fullest. Unlike his looks Nitori had had his fair share of alcohol and could hold his alcohol better than most people his age, perks of being related to audacious siblings.

The bottle was half empty as Nitori had drank a few sips every now and then in moderate amounts allowing him to stay unnoticed by his senpai and an all knowing captain. He dropped himself on the bottom bunk and opened the bottle and poured a mouthful of the liquid only to spit it out splashing it over the floor.

He stared at the bottle in his hands with wide eyes.

_Water._

He must have accidently switched it with the bottle of water in the morning in his haste to hide the sake from Rin. Nitori gulped as he stood up flailing around searching for the actual bottle of sake. He didn’t want Rin finding it out and being disappointed in him or Mikoshiba finding out which may result in him being punished or worse being kicked out of the team.

He paused in his tracks as he heard a groan from the bathroom. For a moment he thought he was just thinking it but turned around when he heard it louder this time. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

“Rin-Senpai?”

Another groan and Nitori panicked as he thought that Rin had fallen and was now unable to move. Maybe he had hit his head in the tap and lost consciousness or maybe he was badly injured and loosing blood. Anything could have happened behind the closed door and he hoped that he was wrong. He didn’t want to be right for the time being.

Nitori knocked on the door and tried calling Rin but the only response he got was a groan. And so without further ado he charged to the door only to fall on his ass miserably. He felt as if the door was mocking him and his frail nature. he scoffed at the inanimate object as he stood up. Maybe he wasn’t as strong as most guys his age but he was not idiot. Smirking to himself Nitori walked out of his dorm room.

 

Mikoshika Seijurou had no idea about what was going on. All he knew was that Nitori seemed distressed and it had something to do about Rin. So he followed the silver haired boy into his room, who stopped to stare at the door anxiously.

“Buchou! Rin-senpai i-is injured or something! He isn’t answering!”

As if to prove a point Nitori called out the redhead and the whimper that he heard from inside was enough proof.

Mikoshiba tried to open the door but it was locked. He looked at Nitori and nodded as he walked back two steps only to ram into the door with such force that it flew open. Nitori hurried into the bathroom behind Mikoshiba. He gasped audibly as he saw Rin sprawled on the floor with his head facing the floor and his limbs stretched wide.

“Oyi! Matsuoka!”

Kneeling beside the redhead, Mikoshiba gently jabbed the fallen one on the head. Rin only let out a small whimper as he laid as still as he could. Nitori was also by his side checking him for any injury but relived that there was none.

“Rin, what happened?”

Silence filled the air as the redhead simply laid there like a corpse. Feeling irritated by the lack of response Mikoshiba smacked Rin’s head earning a yelp from the male.

“What the hell happened Matsuoka?”

Turning his head, red eyes stared into golden ones.

“I can’t talk…”

Nitori was soon beside Mikoshiba as he glanced at his senpai, trying to find if something was wrong with him.

“What happened Rin-senpai? Are you alright? Did you hit your head? Does it hu-”

“I’m a starfish… Starfish can’t talk…”   Rin turned his head back to facing the floor.

Mikoshiba and Nitori stared at the other incredulously. Rin seemed to have lost his mind or something and the freaking kid believes that he is a starfish. Mikoshiba wondered if any psychiatrist can help him get back to normal or would he be doomed to be a starfish _forever_.

Nitori looked around as he felt that something was amiss. Rin-senpai didn’t seemed to be injured. He seemed out of it, like he was high most probably due to alcohol. It was then that his eyes caught onto an empty bottle that lay a few feet from the redhead.

_Rin had drank the sake._

Looking around nervously he inched closer and closer to the bottle as discrete as possible not wanting to get caught by their captain. But alas! All was in vain as Mikoshiba moved faster grabbing the bottle and smelling it, his eyes going wide all in a matter of seconds

He found himself under the scrutnising glare of the captain and gulped nervously as he fidgeted by his senpai who seemed to be more interested in being a starfish than maybe witnessing the murder of Nitori Aiichirou. Nitori felt uneasy and looked away from the golden eyes that seemed to pierce through his skull.

“Nitori.”

He flinched as he heard his name from the other, a sharp commanding tone held behind it. Soon enough Nitori relented and spilled about keeping sake in his room and Rin possibly had gotten himself drunk thinking it was water. He mentally prepared himself to get chewed out but all Mikoshiba did was let out a sigh.

“I’ll let this go for now but there shouldn’t be a next time.”

Nitori nodded frantically as he kept saying how sorry he was. Mikoshiba just shook his head and walked back to his room only pausing by the doorway.

“Make sure you get that _starfish_ in bed” and with that he was gone.

 

 

_Rin felt himself smile as he laid on the cold floor of the bathroom. He had nothing to worry about or do. It was peaceful and serene like he had never known. Being a starfish was awesome and it was easy too. Rin sighed contently as he thanked the God’s for making him into a starfish. It sure was a beautiful life…_

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shit... *sigh*  
> I feel like shit...  
> I think I'm in due of a good nights rest and I haven't even started on my assignments and stuff.  
> But as usual... To hell with it!  
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
